


Coming Home

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: AU of a potential first episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Cordell Walker comes home after an undercover mission but is he still the same man who left home two years ago?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Cordell Walker had always considered himself a down to earth guy whose scope in life was to uphold the law, pack criminals off to jail and most important of all, do everything in his power to be a good husband and father.

These past two years though had forced Cordell to rethink everything.  
He’d accepted the mission he’d been offered by his superiors, even knowing he’d be in deep undercover for at least a year if not more. Other than his snitch, a low-grade criminal called Roper who’d turned police informant, he'd be entirely on his own. 

Roper had accepted to act as go-between only for a substantial series of perks. If he was caught out he'd be killed without mercy.

The head honcho of the drug cartel Walker was to investigate was no stupid gorilla. Carlos was smart, intelligent, and attentive, making it extremely difficult for Cordell to arrange the few successful encounters with Roper.  
::::::::::::  
The Texas Ranger sighed as he drove towards Austin.  
After two years of pretending to be a henchman loyal to Carlos, Cordell had been called back home. The raid on the gang’s headquarters was only a partial success.  
Though more than forty of Carlos’ collaborators were arrested, and a mountain of drugs and cash confiscated, the boss himself had managed to slip through the net.  
They’d cut the head off the snake but all they’d been left with was the tail.

The undercover job had been horrific.  
Walker had been forced to participate in actions which made him almost physically sick and only the hope of being able to bring down the gang and save future lives caused him to continue, but he couldn’t deny that there had been moments when he’d wanted to run, leave it all behind and go home to his family.

Now though, as the skyscrapers of Austin came into view, he feared his return home as much as he looked forward to it.  
So many things had happened since he left, he was no longer the man they knew.  
To top it all, while he was barely a year into his mission, he’d been told by Roper that his wife Ellen had been killed in a hit and run accident.

Cordell hadn’t even had time to mourn her, she who’d been the love of his life, who’d sent him off on this operation with a smile on her face, knowing he wanted to go, wanted to take down the criminal syndicate. That was his job, after all, she'd said. It was one of the reasons she loved him, he was one of the few good guys left.

Now she was gone and his two kids had been left without a mom. He wondered how they’d greet him? With love or with hate?  
Would they blame him for leaving, for their mom's death? Would there be anything he could say or do which could fix things? 

Stella was sixteen, almost an adult. In the years he’d been away she’d have grown. The same for his son Arlo.  
Two years was a long time at their age to have been without their dad.

Cordell was under no illusions, his life had been fucked up by the choice he’d made to infiltrate Carlos’s gang and in so doing, he’d ruined the lives of everyone else who was dear to him.

He glanced into the rear-view mirror and for a second his vision clouded over. He could’ve sworn he glimpsed his wife sitting in the back seat smiling at him and his heart skipped a beat. But when he looked again there was nothing to be seen but the drab grey seats of the rented vehicle. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. One of the first things he'd do was visit her grave. Tell her how much he loved her. The driver who ran her down had never been traced but he'd find the asshole and he'd pay to the last cent for what he'd done.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was a part of his time with Carlos that Cordell wanted to forget completely.  
He never wanted to dwell on it again, so why wouldn’t his brain obey him and cancel those moments from his memories instead of allowing them to flash through his mind as if they deserved to be cherished?

Carlos had an initiation ceremony for all new potential additions to the gang. He fucked them.  
He wasn’t interested in the applicant’s orientation. The fucking was merely an assertion of dominance over his men.  
Carlos was in command. He wielded the power and the rest of them were only there to obey his orders.

Cordell had to admit that in its simplicity, it worked well. Being fucked in the ass by your boss definitely sets the boundaries. Anyone who didn’t submit was either killed off or if Carlos was in a rare generous mood, kicked out the door needing urgent attention at the nearest ER.

For Cordell, allowing Carlos to violate him had been the hardest choice he'd been forced to make.  
Even worse, Carlos had taken a shine to him, his eyes raking Cordell's tall, lean frame with appreciation.  
He kept him close, touched and fondled his body as he desired.  
Walker’s cheeks flushed as he recalled the times Carlos had called him to his apartment, used him as he would a whore. 

Cordell had kept this to himself, had never shared details of Carlos’s sexual overtures with Roper and thus with his superiors. He was undercover, and he knew some female agents had been forced to use their bodies too when involved in these missions. 

What irked Cordell most of all, though, was that he’d felt moments of pleasure while being used by Carlos. He still couldn’t understand how for he was as straight as an arrow, but there was no denying that he’d orgasmed while being fucked between Carlos’ black silk sheets.  
Yet for all his savagery, Carlos had been gentle with him when it came to sex. 

The first time he’d fucked him during the ‘initiation ceremony’, it had been hard and merciless but the other members of the gang had been lined up as witnesses. It had to be demonstrated that everyone was treated equally.

Cordell wasn’t sure to this day if Carlos was gay or straight, despite his way of welcoming new additions to his cartel and his little obsession with Cordell himself. For the rest, he’d only ever seen Carlos with women.

Thank God all that was behind him now. He’d soon be home, embrace his children, his parents, even his brother who’d been vehemently against Cordell’s decision to go undercover. 

‘You’re putting us all in danger,’ Liam had yelled. ‘These missions have the habit of coming back to kick you in the ass, Cord. You’ve got a wife, kids. They don’t deserve this. They need you near, not off trying to be a hero.’

He'd brushed off his brother’s concerns with a smile. ‘You worry too much, Liam. I’ll be back before you know it.’

‘Stubborn idiot,’ Liam had hurled before slamming the door behind him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cordell had been ordered to come straight to the Division Headquarters to be debriefed by Captain Price, something he wasn’t looking forward to. 

It was one thing to come into the Agency having had a successful mission but when the most important criminal had escaped, all Cordell's sufferings and the two years of his life lost would be brushed to the side as collateral damage and only the results would be taken into consideration.

All eyes were on him as he walked into Headquarters, some of his colleagues with a smile on their faces, others showing no emotion.  
‘It’s great to see you again, Walker,' a few said in passing. ‘The Captain’s waiting for you in his office.’

Cordell shuffled his way forward, knowing they were staring at him as he went.

‘Come in,’ Price’s baritone voice commanded as Cordell knocked on the door.  
‘Walker. It’s good to see you again son. ‘  
‘Captain,’ Walker replied with a nod.

A quick glance told Cordell that the Captain wasn’t alone in the room. A man was standing at the window, gazing out through the glass at the panorama.  
‘We have an agent from the FBI who's been authorized to sit in at the debriefing, ' the Captain added.

The man at the window turned around, came towards Cordell and held out his hand. ’ Name’s Jensen Ackles. Pleased to meet you.'  
Cordell felt as if all the oxygen in the room had disappeared and he was about to hyperventilate. There in front of him was Carlos, or if it wasn’t him, it was his identical twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordell stared at the outstretched hand as if it was a writhing cobra. Could it be? Was it possible that this was Carlos in the flesh, smiling and completely at ease in the Captain’s office? 

There was a moment of stasis in the room as Cordell seemed to ignore the outstretched hand but with an inward sigh, he finally took it. There was no way Carlos could’ve infiltrated the FBI. It had to be a simple question of a lookalike.

“Take a seat Walker," the Captain said with a frown. “You’re looking kinda pale. I know you’ve had a rough time with this last assignment so if you just give me a quick debrief, you can get off home. We can flesh out the details tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll be anxious to see your family.”

With a nod, Walker settled himself on the chair, but he couldn’t quite take his eyes from the smiling agent leaning back with nonchalance against the wall behind the Captain’s desk. 

“As you know, Captain, “ Cordell began, concentrating his attention on his boss, “ the operation was only a partial success. Though we managed to round up the gang and confiscate millions in heroin, meth, and drug money, the boss got away.”

“Yeah, a real pity,” Price sighed. “Worst of all we don’t have clear photographs of Carlos and so far none of the members of his gang have given us any description of him. They’re too scared to talk.”

Cordell shrugged. “Well, I can fix that. His face is stamped in my memory, so I’ll be to help with the identification.”  
As he talked, his eyes kept straying to the man in the background. He could simply have said that Carlos was identical to Jensen Ackles but that would be tantamount to accusing the agent of being a possible suspect and Cordell just wanted to get out of the office and back to the home he hadn't seen in months. 

Everything else could wait until tomorrow. He’d just given the Texas Rangers two long years of his life with middling results; he was due some me-time with his family. 

Although Walker was dying to see them all, he was under no illusions that the reunion would be an easy one. His brother had always been against the undercover assignment and while Cordell knew Liam would be happy to see him home safe, he’d also tear him a new one!  
Walker pushed back the chair and made to get up. 

Just then Ackles who’d been silent up till now spoke out. “Captain Price, would you mind if I accompanied Ranger Walker outside. I’d like to arrange a meeting. There are a few things the Agency wished me to ask him which are not directly relevant to the case.”

“What kind of questions?” the Captain asked. “I can’t imagine there’s any need to speak to Walker in private. You can sit in on all our debriefings from tomorrow on.”  
“Oh, I certainly will, but my Director has tasked me with a personal issue of his which at the moment I’m unable to reveal.” 

Captain Price heaved an annoyed sigh. These FBI men could be pains in the ass. Better to let them have their little secrets.  
“Fine! I wouldn’t want to upset your director,” he said, his tone ironic.  
Turning back to Walker, Price smiled. “ I’ll see you tomorrow, Cordell.”

Walker nodded and went to the door, Ackles following at his heels. 

Making his way back through the main office, he barely looked at his fellow rangers. Somehow, he felt as if a barrier had been raised between himself and his colleagues. Something was different. Walker no longer felt as sure of his place in the Texas Rangers as he’d once had. The two years with Carlos and his gang had affected him more than he’d thought possible.

Although the logical part of his mind was telling him that the man at his back could not be Carlos however much he resembled him, his gut was telling him the very opposite.

Once outside the building, Walker turned to the FBI agent. “Listen, dude, whatever it is you want to ask me, get a move on. I‘m in kind of a hurry to get home."  
“My car’s over there, ”Ackles said with an engaging smile. “Walk me over and we can talk. By the way, what was that all about? “ he asked. “When you walked into Price’s office and saw me standing there, it seemed as if you’d seen a ghost.”

Walker shrugged. “You look like someone I used to know. It gave me a bit of a shock, that’s all.”  
“A good memory, I hope,” Ackles commented.

“Not really, but it’s all in the past, “Walker replied with a grimace. “And that’s where I want to leave it. Just what was it you wanted to ask me?” 

By this time the two men were standing next to the black FBI vehicle, out of the direct vision of the main office windows.

::::::::::::::::::

“Did you miss me? “ Jensen asked with a smirk, drawing a gun from the inside of his jacket and pointing it at Walker. “Get in the truck, “Jared”.

Cordell was already pale from tiredness and fatigue, but his cheeks took on an even whiter shade as he realized what was happening.

“Carlos, “ he stuttered.  
“The very same,” Ackles replied, the engaging smile morphing into a snarl. “Get in the car, I said, or things will get very unpleasant, not just for you but for your family too!”

Horror widened Walker’s eyes as Carlos’ words penetrated his brain. “If you’ve laid a finger on… “

“Shut the fuck up and get in or I’ll serve up your kids in spicey Mexican salsa!”  
Truly terrified for his children, Cordell opened the car door. 

“Get behind the wheel. You’re driving!” Jensen/Carlos ordered.

“If you want revenge, then take it out on me,” Walker said, starting the engine. “Leave my family out of this:”  
“We’ll talk about that later, “Carlos replied. “You betrayed me, dude! I even had a soft spot for you the two years you were with me. And now I find out it was “Jared Padalecki”, the undercover name for the Texas Ranger Cordell Walker who was the reason my operation was raided and my men arrested. I don’t take kindly to betrayal nor to being taken for a fool, two things which I have to say you did well."

“How are you even here? And what the fuck has the FBI to do with this?” Cordell asked.  
"For a Texas Ranger, you’re kinda naïve. Everything is for sale as long as the price is right, even in the FBI. But you never answered me, “Jared”. Did you miss me, huh? You pining for my cock in your ass? “

Cordell turned his head to stare at his captor. “I hated your every touch,” he snarled.

“Ooh! That hurt, “ Carlos pouted, “But I’m sure I can make you change your mind. You’re gonna come to love it, to beg for it. And forget the ‘Cordell Walker’. I knew you as Jared Padalecki and that’s what I’m gonna call you. New name. New life!”

Cordell felt his stomach knotting into a hard lump. He’d seen the punishment Carlos meted out to his men when they angered him. He’d no illusion that Carlos would treat him any better. He’d have to try and escape at the first opportunity. That was his only hope of ever seeing his family again.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere in the vehicle was fraught with tension.  
After those first words, Carlos, or Jensen, as he’d presented himself in the Rangers’ offices, kept completely silent, though his eyes watched Cordell’s every move as they drove away from Austin …to where ... he had no idea.

All Walker did know was that his stomach was in a knot as he recalled Carlos’ threat to harm his kids if he didn’t obey the crime boss’ orders.  
“Why are you doing this?” he blurted out eventually, unable to suffer the silence any longer. “If you want to take revenge on me, why not shoot me on the spot? Why bother taking me on a wild goose chase just to end up killing me elsewhere?”

Carlos gave a shit-eating smile. “I’d say you were in no condition to question my motives, ‘Walker Texas Ranger’! Maybe I want my revenge on the asshole who ruined my extremely cushy organization to be long and drawn out. Where’s the fun in letting you off lightly with a bullet to the brain?”

Cordell was a courageous man but the thought of the torture that would be waiting for him at Carlos’ hands scared him.

“Not long now until we cross the Rio Grande,” Carlos grinned. ” We're going to Mexico, by the way. I got a nice place lined up for us not too far over the border."

"Mexico?"

"Sandy beaches and tequila. What more could you ask for?" Carlos taunted. "There are just one or two things I need to warn you about. You can forget the “Cordell Walker” for a start.  
As soon as we cross the border, you’re back to being Jared Padalecki and that’s how I’ll always refer to you. I’ll leave it up to you how to address me. Carlos or Jensen, I’m fine with both.  
Oh and don’t think we’ll be stopped at the frontier. You might have brought down my organization but I still have enough cash stashed away to grease the palms of the entire Mexican judicial system.”

Somehow that exaggerated boast gave Cordell a moment of amusement. Who did this moron think he was? Bill Gates!  
“I can see you’re skeptical,…Jared… but with time you’ll understand!”

“The border’s up ahead, “ Cordell said after a good few hours had passed. “I’ll have to stop.”

“It's not a problem, “ Carlos replied. “I’m sure they’ll be more than courteous.”  
Cordell fervently hoped the contrary. He didn’t have a passport to show the guards. Maybe they’d stop to check on him and he might have a chance of escaping. 

As if he’d read Cordell’s thoughts, Carlos tutted. “When I said I’d go looking for your kids, I meant every word. You try and run and they will pay.”

Cordell slumped back in the seat. There was no way he was going to put his children in danger from this madman. No, he wouldn’t try to escape, not yet anyway. He couldn’t, as long as Carlos held that threat over him.

“I see you finally understand, “ Carlos hummed. “Now smile for the Border Guards.”  
As Cordell halted the vehicle, the crime boss rolled down his window. “Buenos días, Muchachos, “ he smiled. “I’m heading back home and bringing along a friend."

The guard came forward and glanced in at Cordell. ” Your name, Senor? “ he asked.  
“Co…” The toe of Carlos’ shoe came into contact with Cordell’s ankle. “Uh, Jared Padalecki,” he stuttered.

“Bene, Senor.”  
The guard nodded, then addressed Carlos. “Everything is in order, Marqués. Jared Padalecki is the name you gave me when you passed through the first time. That you would be bringing back an American colleague. I wish your friend a happy stay in our beautiful country.”

Carlos graced him with an engaging smile and the guard gave a formal salute before signaling to his companion to open the gate.

“Drive on through, Jared. Welcome to Mexico. I told you there wouldn’t be a problem.”

The younger man, however, was filled with the darkest despair. How had Carlos, a wanted criminal, managed to breeze through the border accompanied by an American with no passport? And what had the guard called Carlos, Marqués?


	4. Chapter 4

“Not far now,” Carlos/Jensen said breezily. “I‘ve had a room prepared for you as my special guest."

Cordell sneaked a glance at his kidnapper. Carlos seemed far too jovial as if he was a cat who’d got the cream.

A silence fell over the occupants and Cordell eyed the few vehicles they passed with longing. He was even thinking of jumping out and leaving the car to crash; Carlos along with it. 

It didn’t matter to Cordell if he died throwing himself out as long as his kids were safe but the problem was that he could be the one to die and Carlos the one to survive. Then he’d have signed his children’s death warrant.

As if he’d been reading Cordell’s mind, Carlos spoke up. “In case you’re getting any weird ideas, remember what I told you. Make a false move and I take your kids out instantly. You may have dismantled my operation but I still have plenty of contacts back there.  
Your kids managed fine when you were enjoying yourself betraying me, so I’m thinking they’ll get on fine without you in the future too."

Cordell’s heart skipped a beat. By the way Carlos was talking, it seemed as if he intended keeping him for the long run. He had to wonder what that meant. 

A wave of guilt and regret washed over him.  
What a crap dad he’d turned out to be. Even when he’d eventually made it home, he hadn’t had the chance to see his children before abandoning them again.  
Sure, this time he hadn’t had a choice but the result was identical. He didn’t deserve Stella and Arlo. With a sigh he wondered what his wife would've said if she'd seen what a fuck-up he’d made of everything.  
The sigh must have been more audible than he’d thought for Carlos let out a chuckle.

“You regretting the day you ever met me, huh, Jared?  
You wanted to play the hero, takeout big bad Carlos, then ship off back home to the accolade of your fellow Rangers. Didn’t quite work out that way, did it, but I have to say you were a sweet fuck and I’m looking forward to having another run around that tight ass of yours."

As Cordell assimilated the intention incipit in Carlos’ words, he became aware of the barrel of a pistol trailing its cold metal along his cheek, down the side of his neck before insinuating its way between the collar of his shirt and his skin.  
The sensation sent an unwanted chill down his spine, but to his horror, the message his cock received was completely different and when Carlos with a lewd snicker placed his free hand over the younger man’s groin, Cordell felt his cheeks flushing, unsure if it was in embarrassment or arousal.

He was still struggling with his feelings when Carlos ordered him to take the next road right. They’d been coasting along a highway between a scrubby desertic area but as they turned off, it wasn’t long before Cordell found himself driving between thick woodland and he had to wonder at how quickly the panorama had changed since passing through Border control.  
They couldn’t be all that far, yet it seemed as if they’d entered a different world.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Carlos commented. "This area is a little piece of untouched paradise and that’s the way it'll stay if I have anything to say about it.”

The road continued in a straight line until a pair of ornate gates came into sight.  
Drawing to a stop, Cordell glanced out through the windshield. Two men with machine guns appeared as if by magic from the bushes, heading towards the vehicle.

Carlos lowered the side window and called out to one of them. "Hola Miguel. Has everything been running smoothly since I’ve been absent?”  
Miguel merely nodded and signaled to his companion to open the gates. 

As they began to unlock, Carlos turned to his prisoner. “Welcome to your new home, Jared.”  
Cordell considered himself to be a courageous man. He wouldn’t have chosen the job of Texas Ranger otherwise but at the wolfish smile on Carlos’s face, he experienced real fear.

With a slow calculated move, Carlos dragged his teeth over his lower lip then ran the tip of his tongue along it in a sexual manner.  
Cordell looked away but Carlos merely laughed and told him to drive on.

The house was set at the top of a steep incline, though the word house was inappropriate to describe the sprawling building.  
It was an amalgam of old and new, of traditional Mexican architecture and modern design, yet both seemed to cohabit in perfect harmony. Cordell had to admit it was as beautiful as it was imposing.

“I hope you like the place,” Carlos taunted, “for you’re going to be my …guest… for a very long time.”

“Now, get out, “ he ordered. “A couple of things. For all intents and purposes, you ARE my guest and you’ll be treated as such until I say otherwise. Also, you will be courteous and good-mannered to all who live inside. I hope I’m clear on that. Remember, I have your children under observation at all times.”

Cordell nodded and exited the car. For now, he could only do as he was told. His hands were well and truly tied.

Just then the front door opened and an elegantly dressed woman appeared on the threshold.  
“Jensen.”  
“Hi, mom,”  
Carlos took the steps two at a time and gave his mother a gentle hug, which she returned affectionately.  
“And who is this young man?” she asked looking down at Walker.

With a smile, Carlos introduced him. “This is Jared Padalecki, an American I work with on my business trips. I invited him down for a few weeks though it’s more of a working holiday. We’ll be spending a lot of time in my office going over a new project I’m developing. Jared this is my mother Mary."

The woman gave an amused shake of the head. “That’s all you think about, Jensen. Work, work, work. It’s time you settled down and gave me some grandchildren.”  
“I’m sure Jared doesn’t want to be bothered with family matters, “ Jensen declared abruptly. “I’ll show him to his room. I’m sure he wants to freshen up.”  
“Of course,” Mary said. “I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Jared. Don’t let Jensen work you too hard.”

A weak smile was all Cordell could muster as he followed Carlos up the wide staircase to the first floor. As he moved through the exquisitely furnished halls, he noted more than one man hovering around the many doors leading off to the side. Although he didn’t notice any guns in their hands, he was sure they were armed.

He continued on, following Carlos up another flight of stairs to the second floor. “These are my private apartments, including my office.” Throwing open a door, the drug lord conducted him into a luxuriously appointed sitting-room.  
“Go through the door to the right, “ he ordered.

Cordell did, finding himself in a bedroom where a huge bed took pride of place.

“On through there is the bathroom. Attached is a walk-in wardrobe with all you’ll need. I’ve got stuff to attend to, but I’ll be back before long, and I expect you to see you showered and ready.”

“For what?” Cordell silently asked himself, hoping he didn’t already know the answer.

“Remember you don’t have any rights here except that of obeying my every order. And by the way,” Carlos added, fiddling with his phone, “ you’ll be glad to know that you’ve been missed. Your brother has just been to headquarters kicking up a fuss with your boss about why you never made it home. But I’m sure everything will be fine. He’s been looking after your kids while you were fucking me over, so I’m sure he’ll continue to be a better father than you ever were. And I’ll explain why.”

Carlos took a few steps forward and cupped Cordell’s neck. “You were born to be a whore, not a father and now I’m going to restore you to your true nature.” 

With that, Carlos exited the room and Cordell heard the click of a key in the lock. He looked desperately around him but the heavy drapes hid bars on the windows.

He ran a hand over his face and up through his unruly hair. How had he managed to royally fuck up his life and that of his family when all he’d wanted to do was his duty as a Texas Ranger?  
Now he had only one option, submit to Carlos or Jensen or whatever the asshole’s name was, for that was the only way he could keep his kids safe.

He thought back to the woman whom Carlos had presented as his mom.  
She seemed a normal person, not the mother of a cruel drug runner. Was she really his mom or was she, like Cordell himself, a prisoner?

With faltering steps, he made his way to the bathroom, but instead of a shower, he ran a bath. There was a huge tub set in the floor and denuding himself, Cordell lowered his weary body into the hot water.

He was truly between a rock and a hard place. If he tried to escape, he'd put his kids in danger and having been witness to Carlos’ violence while undercover, he had no reason to doubt the threat.

For their sake, he had to obey all of Carlos’ wishes, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to find a way out of this!  
tbc


	5. Chapter 5

When he felt the tug on his hair, Cordell opened his eyes in alarm.  
The warm water had relaxed him and he must have dozed off. Taking a moment to oust the confusion from his senses, he looked up only to see Carlos staring down at him.  
“So, ‘Jared’. I see we have another thing in common. There’s nothing I like better than to luxuriate in a hot tub after a hard day at the office. I’m sure we’ll both enjoy chilling out in it together.”  
Cordell swallowed down the lump in his throat when the reality of the situation represented itself. He should’ve been hugging his kids back in Austin, instead, he was in fucking Mexico at the mercy of a mad dog’s whims!

“Get out of the water,” Carlos ordered. 

When Cordell was slow to obey, Carlos sighed. “Do you really want me to keep threatening you with what I’ll do to your kids every single time I give you an order? It’s gonna get kind of boring. The sooner you accept your new status, the sooner we can concentrate on making your stay more entertaining.”  
Getting down on his haunches at the bath-side, Carlos cupped Cordell’s chin in a painful grip. His eyes grew hard. ”If you think for one second I won’t do what I’m threatening, then you are very much mistaken. I couldn’t give a fuck about your kids. All I want from you is your complete obedience. Now, do you understand?“

Cordell met the other man’s gaze, the green eyes were two slivers of jade. Despite the still warm water his body was immersed in, he shivered. Even if he’d hoped that the bastard’s threat was only that, a threat, the intransigence he saw in those eyes belied it.  
“I understand, “ Cordell voiced hoarsely, the words costing him more than he could say. He was relinquishing himself into the hands of this monster, body and he hoped not, soul.  
“Good,” Carlos said getting to his feet. “Now that we’ve gotten that taken care of, get out of the bath. I wouldn’t want that fine body of yours to wrinkle up like a prune. “

The bathwater flowed to the sides with a splash as Cordell got to his feet, his long lean body naked for Carlos’ perusal.  
And peruse he did. “Mm...! I'm liking what I see." 

He threw Cordell a bathrobe. “Dry yourself off. My mother will soon be having dinner served. We mustn’t keep her waiting.”  
“I’d rather stay here, “ Cordell replied, lifting his chin in defiance. “I don’t want to be paraded in front of your cohorts.”

A snort of incredulity erupted from Carlos' lips. “You’re either dumb or a very brave man, dude. You still don’t believe I’ll do what I threatened. If you need convincing, I’ll have proof brought to you. A finger maybe, from that cute little kid of yours. We could have it embalmed. That way you'd have a memento to keep on the bedside table and it might help to remind you what could happen to the rest of him.”  
“You motherfucker, “ Cordell spat out, his eyes flashing in disgust. “How you managed to escape when the police came for you I’ll never understand. You should be in prison right now with the rest of your gang.”  
“But, I’m not, am I? “ Carlos grinned pulling him close, a hand gripping the nape of the younger man’s neck. “And you have nowhere to go except my bed. “

When Carlos’ lips crushed his, Cordell struggled to free himself but the crime boss’ hold was powerful.  
Although a few inches shorter, he more than made up for it in sheer strength.  
As Carlos’ tongue pushed forward forcefully, seeking entrance into Cordell’s mouth, the ranger tried to resist but caught unawares by the heat spreading through his body, he parted his teeth in surprise. Just like the predator he was, Carlos took control of the kiss. deepening it until Cordell wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. 

Why was his body enjoying the other man’s ravishment of his mouth? Maybe because he’d enjoyed it before when he was undercover, the voice in his head reminded him but back then he’d had no choice other than to submit to Carlos’s wishes. It had been a repulsive side-effect of the job, but he’d taken an oath as a Ranger and it was his duty to do all that was possible to catch the drug-runner.

Now the motivation to submit to Carlos was different, more personal for it concerned his children’s welfare. That alone should make him feel even more disgusted by Carlos’ sexual advances, so why was his body reacting as it was? Maybe the fucker was right. Maybe he was just a whore. He certainly wasn’t a good father.

Carlos had a smile on his face when he finally released him. “Every bit as good as I remembered. Tonight we’re gonna have so much fun, Jared... Now get dressed. You’ll find clothes your size in that walk-in closet. I’ll be back to get you when you’re ready. And, “ he added pointing a finger in warning, “act exactly like the colleague I told my mother you were. I know that won’t be a problem. I’ve had first-hand experience of your acting skills.”

Cordell watched him exit the room, feeling completely impotent. He grabbed the clothes from the closet and got dressed, then searched the room looking for anything he might use as a weapon but other than the bed and the basic furnishings there wasn't much else. 

Carlos had escorted him through a sitting room before locking him in here. He guessed this wasn’t actually the master bedroom. It was probably a spare he used to entertain ‘guests’. It had bars on the window so when Carlos had said there was a cell prepared for him, he wasn’t joking, though thankfully it was more comfortable than the dungeon he was expecting to be thrown into. Crestfallen, he flopped down onto a chair. There was nothing else to do but wait.

When the key turned in the lock sometime later, Cordell got to his feet  
He’d keep his eyes peeled for anything that could help him escape, but the voice in his head whispered to him in warning. “Until Carlos has a threat hanging over your kids’ heads you’re going to be a good little bitch and obey Carlos’ every order.”

“Dinner’s ready, “ Carlos announced as he pushed the door open.  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Cordell felt as if he was participating in some kind of adult fairy-tale.  
Like some Alice in Wonderland, he was sitting at the table with people he’d never met before indulging in the usual kind of small talk that went on at dinner parties.

“So, Jared,“ Carlos’ elegant mother asked. “How is my son treating you? I’ve been told he works his employees pretty hard.” She lowered her voice pretending that her son couldn’t hear. “The secret is to stand up to him. He’s really a teddy bear at heart.”  
Cordell pulled up the corners of his lips into a false smile, remembering the cruelty he’d witnessed while undercover, not to mention Carlos’ threats to his kids. “Uh. He’s a demanding task-master all right. Keeps everyone on their toes.”

While he was answering, he could feel Carlos’ green eyes boring into him but the crime boss didn’t need to worry, he wasn’t stupid enough to try anything with armed guards hovering at the doors. They might not be openly holding their weapons but there was no mistaking the discreet bulge under their jackets.

As he picked at his food, he studied the woman.  
Was she really his captor’s mother or was she just an actress, paid profusely to give Carlos some semblance of respectability? And if she really was his mom, did she know what her son’s profession was, or did Carlos keep her in the dark?  
If it was the latter, then maybe she could be an ally in helping him escape and get back to Austin; protect his kids before Carlos came after him. On home ground, he’d have a better chance of corralling him or better still, putting a bullet between his eyes and ridding the world of him forever.

He spared a glance for the other two people seated at the table. One had the smarmy aspect of a lawyer while the other was a striking woman in her late twenties, introduced as Adele, the mother’s companion.

After the short conversation with Carlos’s mother, Cordell was essentially ignored as the others talked quietly among themselves, mostly about problems to do with the running of the estate.

Once the coffee had been served, Carlos pushed back his chair.  
Getting to his feet, he went to his mother and gave her a peck on the cheek. “I’m sorry to leave you all so soon but Jared and I have work to do. It’s an important project and I’m afraid you won’t be seeing much of either of us until it's finished.”  
“Ahi, Carlos! All you ever think about is work. You should take some time to relax.” She nodded towards Cordell. “Take our guest out. Show him how beautiful Mexico is.”

“Well, If we manage to get finished early, I might just do that. But for now, Buenas Noches to all.”

Panic took hold of Cordell. This room now seemed a safe haven in comparison to going back upstairs alone with Carlos.  
The other man clearly recognized the Texan’s hesitation, circling the table to stand behind his chair as if to help pull it back.  
“I can see you were enjoying everyone’s company. Unfortunately duty calls, Jared, but as my mother says the sooner we finish the project, the quicker I can show you around.”

With trepidation in his heart, Cordell got up and followed the crime boss out of the room. With a nod to the two armed men, Carlos began to climb the stairs as if he had no doubt Cordell would follow him.

Pushing open the door to his apartments, Carlos gave him an appraising glance. “I’m glad you behaved yourself at dinner. For now, at least your kids are safe.”

If ever a man’s eyes filled with hatred, those were Cordell’s. “If you harm one hair on their heads I’ll hunt you down for eternity.”  
“Well then, That’s entirely in your hands,” Carlos answered calmly. “It’s your choice whether to want to be hunter or prey. To be honest, I’d quite enjoy you trying to catch me, just to find yourself once more a prisoner, exactly as you are now.”

“What do you want from me?” Cordell exploded, frustrated. “Just kill me if it’s revenge.”  
“I believe I explained to you the manner my revenge is going to take and it’s not going to be the quick way with a bullet to the brain. Now get in there. I’ve waited long enough to taste that sweet ass-hole of yours.”

Finding himself once more in the bedroom with the sunken bath, Cordell swallowed down the lump in his throat.  
Like a rat in a trap, he had nowhere to run and no way of counteracting whatever Carlos did to him. He was essentially reduced to being the man’s slave, but he’d much rather it had been a working slave than a sexual one which was clearly Carlos’ intent.

Carlos settled himself comfortably in the room’s only armchair. “Start stripping off, Jared,” he ordered. “One button at a time. And look me in the eyes while you’re doing it.”  
Cordell had been hoping to be spared having to look at Carlos while being used by him, but even that was to be denied him.  
With despair in his gaze, he did as he was told only to encounter Carlos’ amused expression. However, Cordell couldn't deny that the motherfucker was handsome. Somehow that made his situation even worse.

Hesitantly he began unbuttoning his shirt. It fell to the floor, soon to be followed by his tee.  
Unexpectedly, Carlos got to his feet and took up a stance in front of him. “Very nice, “ he said, passing his palm over Cordell’s skin, halting when he encountered one little brown nub. Pinching it between his fingers, he tugged at it.

Cordell remained stoic, though he wanted nothing more than to swat the invasive hand away but even more did he want to ignore the jolt of pleasure the touch of Carlos’ fingers had given him.  
With horror, he could feel his cock twitch. He tried to resist its pull, but it didn’t seem to be working and when Carlos gave the same treatment to the second nipple, it only made things worse.

The young ranger gave a quick sigh of relief when his tormentor stepped back but it didn’t last long as Carlos’ hands went to the waistband of his pants, pulling down the zip and cupping Cordell’s genitals through the cotton of his boxers.  
“All this belongs to me now, “ Carlos hissed. “and you’re going to learn to yearn and crave for my touch. Only then will my revenge be complete.”  
He gave the cock and balls a firm squeeze before taking a step back and settling down on the armchair, spreading his legs wide.

“Get rid of the rest and get down on your hands and knees, then crawl over here.”

Feeling completely humiliated yet aware he had to do this to safeguard his children, Cordell obeyed.

Carlos undid his own pants and yanked them down until his cock was exposed.  
“Take it in your mouth. “ he intimated. “If I remember rightly, you give the best blow-jobs I’ve ever had. Last time you did it for the good of the Texas Rangers, this time it’s a little more personal, so I’m sure you’ll apply yourself with even more diligence.”

On his hands and knees, Cordell came forward. He stared at the half-turgid cock as if it was poison but then he snagged it with his tongue and wrapped his lips around it, feeling it harden within his mouth.  
Carlos reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. “Good doggie, “ he purred. “I’ll soon have you house-trained.”

So saying, he lay back in the chair, wallowing in the heady sensation of the traitorous ranger’s lips around his cock.  
TBC


End file.
